The Twelve Gays Of Christmas
by Sxcsami
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Weasley's are bored. So Fred and George decide to entertain them with their new Christmas song, the twelve gay's of Christmas! Warning, faked twincest. Humor/parody!


It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow and the Weasley's plus Harry were sitting around bored.

"Well… This is… Eventful?" Ron grumbled under his breath.

"Fear not, my dear brother" Fred said triumphantly and stood up.

"As me and Fred know how to cheer everybody up!" George declared as he joined his brother standing up.

"One! Two! Three!" The cried in unison, jumping up onto of all the furniture in reach, sending dazzlingly bright sparks from the tips of their wands.

"On the first day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me!" Fred sung pulling George close, faking a gay accent.

"And bought me a purple bunny!" George continued copying his twin with the accent.

"On the second day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me!" Fred shouted smiling at the rest of the Weasley's brightly as they stared on in shock. "And this is what he sent me…"

"Two hugs of love, and a purple fluffy bunny!" George laughed.

"Yep that's what I gave him" Fred said in the background. "On the third day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…"

"Three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!"

"Are they really gay?" Harry asked eyeing the two carefully as they continued to sing and dance, twirling around at the same time.

"I have no idea… They were always pretty close…" Bill answered watching the two's little 'performance.'

"On the fourth day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me!" George sung, swapping positions with his brother. "And this is what he sent me…"

"Four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!"

"On the fifth day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…"

"Five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!" Fred happily sang.

"Well… Atleast they haven't stripped down to laundre yet" Charlie commented.

"Yeah we should be grateful for that! Who would want to see those two strutting around in leotards?" Bill answered chuckling slightly a look of mock seriousness upon his face.

"On the sixth day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…"

"Six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!" Fred said struggling to come up with new lyrics that matched the originals.

"On the seventh day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…" Fred started off this time.

"Seven zoo magazines, Six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!" George bellowed, coming up with more things to rhyme with the original lyrics.

"On the eighth day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…"

"Eight vodka's for drinking, seven zoo magazines, six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!"

"Okay now I'm getting creeped out" Percy's voice was heard from behind a book, probably even too big for Hermione to read.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…"

"Nine queers a prancing, eight vodka's for drinking, seven queer magazines, six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!" The twins sung together in equally gay, yet entertaining voices.

"On the tenth day of Christmas…"

"I think I'm going to go shove some scissors in my ears" Percy declared, snapping his book shut and walking out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred replied grabbing onto Percy's shoulders and dragging him back into the room.

"I was almost free…" Percy whimpered.

"Now, back on with the show" Fred smiled up at George, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes, the show must go on!" George answered. "Now where were we…?"

"My twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…" Fred started off again.

"Ten child's for raping, nine queers a prancing, eight vodka's for drinking, seven queer magazines, six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!"

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…"

"Okay, this is going to sound so wrong!" Harry piped up, "but I'm actually enjoying this" He mumbled, a red flush spreading its way up his cheeks.

"Eleven boy-bands piping, ten child's for raping, nine queers a prancing, eight vodka's for drinking, seven queer magazines, six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!"

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my twin bro's gay for me! And this is what he sent me…" George yelled, magically modifying his voice to echo through all the walls for their big finale.

"Twelve male models strutting, eleven boy-bands piping, ten child's for raping, nine queers a prancing, eight vodka's for drinking, seven queer magazines, six drunk monks praying, five handsome kings, four makeup nerds, three kiss's again, two hugs of love and a purple fluffy bunny!" The two boys cried out together.

"Okay so I'm almost convinced their gay" Ron whispered, but Fred and George heard this and new exactly what was coming next.

Fred yanked George closer, breathing on him slightly before flashing him a mischievous grin.

"This is going to be hilarious" George whispered before closing the space between the two.

Ron, Harry, Percy, Charlie Bill and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley who had been speechless up until this point gasped as the two twins began making out right in front of them, weaving their fingers through each other's hair and up and down their backs.

Finally Fred and George broke apart, panting slightly and grinned at their horror struck family and friends.

"What…?" Fred asked innocently.

"Y-y-you two were kiss-kissing!" Ron stuttered out still in shock.

"I had my hand over his mouth you idiot!" Fred blurted out as the twins burst into a fit of laughter.

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you have an awesome time **** So you know where the button is, the big one that says review? Yeah I dare you to click that! Tell me if it's good, bad, anything at all! Keep in mind I wrote this at midnight so there's probably a few mistakes. I hope nobody takes offence to anything in this fic as well. Dedicated to my friend Jordan who wanted me to write another Christmas parody. XXX.**


End file.
